Lolli Lolli LaviAllen
by xxheart28xx
Summary: Lavi is hiding his love for Allen to maintain their friendship. Allen is suddenly possessed by an akuma and kidnapped right from Lavi's arms. Allen is taken prisoner to an insane madman... and is trying not to enjoy it! LavixAllen - BoyxBoy
1. Nightmare One: Grand Opening

1**Lolli Lolli**

I finally decided to listen to rap and this song just happened to play. With my dirty, young mind I happened to be thinking of Lavi/Allen. This is actually my first fan-fic. I don't care if you flame the hell outta me. Actually, please do. It'll help me improve.I do not own D. Gray Man, it's characters, or the song. Just the idea. =]

Rated T for this chapter. Later chapters might be rated higher.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Nightmare One: Grand Opening

Lavi stared down at the motionless figured. It lay on the ground, covered in red, gooey slime. The blood just wouldn't stop. Lavi wanted to scream, wanted to tell the boy to stand. Though, he knew nothing was left of him. Allen's white hair was dyed with red; his jacket torn and fringed. The second button down had been snapped off. The button with 'Allen Walker' engraved into it. The redhead's lips moved, but the wind carried the sound away.

Lavi flung his eyes up and tried to adjust his eyes. It was dark and he only had a terrible dream. If it was a dream, why was it so real? He sat up and slowed his breathing, He wiped away his cold sweat and glanced to his left. There laying was the white-haired boy in his dream. Though, this time he was breathing, quite steady, too. Lavi sighed with relief and laid back down. He covered himself with the thin sheet he had and tried to drift back into unconsciousness.

– Two months earlier –

Allen, Lavi, and Leenali were sitting in the large cafeteria while Allen shoved meal after meal down his throat. Leenali was a bit worried he would get sick, but Lavi motivated him by chanting, "Go, go!" Goz, a finder, came to greet the trio. He informed them that Komui had a mission for them. It was a simple one by the look of Goz's relieved expression. Allen who had just finished his super-sized lunch followed after the two that were leaving him behind.

When the three had gotten to Komui's office, he was already prepared. His map was down and his laptop was facing the couch where the trio sat. "Leenali~!" The grown man had already wrapped his arms around the girl and was rubbing his cheek against her's. "Sorry, but I have to send you on a mission with these stinky boys," Allen and Lavi both squinted their eyes at the man. Komui released Leenali and got serious. At least he knew when to settle down. "All kidding aside, here's your mission. There have been numerous reports of level twos nearby Moscow, Russia. Finders believe that there may be innocence, since there is so many akuma. That's why I'm sending all three of you,"

Defeating the akuma was the easy part. They found that the innocence was with a host. So, the host agreed to accompany them. That's where the trouble began. There was going to be a terrible snow storm, and they needed shelter fast. A nearby village with some inns had some open rooms for the group. Lavi and Allen would share a room, and Leenali and the new exorcist would share a room.

So here they were, stuck at that nearly run down inn, trying not to freeze to death. Allen woke up after hearing Lavi sigh and toss and turn constantly. The cursed exorcist sat up and stared at the mass of sheets twirl around on the too small bed. Allen chuckled and the sudden noise made the ball of flowered fabric stop. "Lavi..." Allen whispered. "Are you awake?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. The sheets were being peeled off one by one until Lavi was free and could sit up as well.

The redhead smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Just having some trouble sleeping. That's all," he replied. He suddenly remembered that terrible nightmare he just had. He stared at Allen's pale face, while images of blood spat at him.

"Lavi~? Hellooo?" Allen had already gotten off of his own bed and was sitting next to Lavi. He waved his right had in front of the eye-patch exorcist, trying to get his attention. Allen's facial features seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Lavi jumped back, blushing. Having Allen's face so close to his, it was almost like he wanted to get raped. Though Lavi couldn't risk their relationship. He didn't want to ruin it, since he was only going to have that relationship for so long. "Sorry, sorry. I was spacing out a bit,"

Allen sighed and hopped back over to his own bed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling above him and the looked back over to Lavi, who was also laying down. Allen was, of course, worried about his friend, but couldn't help but falling back into a deep sleep. His eyelids just got heavier and heavier. That is, until a pain in his left eye awoke him. He sat up and gasped. He could feel it. The presence of a demon. Mana was guiding him.

"An akuma?" Lavi was already out of his bed and pulling his coat on. He threw Allen's coat over his lap and urged him to hurry. "Where is it?" he asked in a quiet but fast voice. There was no answer. "Allen?" He turned around to see the white-haired exorcist opening the french doors to the balcony.

"Allen?" he repeated. Lavi ran over to Allen's side and glanced at his face. "Ugh!" Something stabbed him in his side. He felt the warm, wet feeling race to the point of pain and flowed out. Allen's eyes were cold, hard, and basically possessed. Lavi followed Allen's cursed arm to see that his innocence was activated, but it wasn't saving humans like it always would. It was stuck to Lavi's side.

The source of pain released itself from the redhead. Each blade that was on each of Allen's cursed fingers were stained red. "Lavi," A small voice gasped, as if it were forcing it's way through. "There's this feeling. It's so nice," Allen continued, being released from his trance. "I've got to find it."

That had to have been the last of Allen's mental power at that point. His whole body seemed to collapse, where only his legs gave out and his whole body went numb. Lavi held out his arms to catch the falling body, but his arms were pushed away by something. While Lavi was blinking, his unrequited love was snatched away.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

To be perfectly honest, I have no idea where this story is going.  
But, I guess we'll find out.

TBC.....


	2. Nightmare Two: Torture

Nightmare Two: Torture

It pulled the boy further into the dark warmth, engulfing his mind. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep after talking to Lavi. Allen's memory was foggy and he couldn't remember much, but the fact that something terribly strange occurred, he was sure of. The only mystery was, 'Just what had happened?'

The white-haired exorcist started to wake from the dream like state. Although, his whole body felt heavy. As if something were pushing down on him. He blinked his faded blue eyes and kept doing so until they adjusted to the light change. No, there was no light. It was pitch black. He tried to guess from what he could feel, but his body felt numb. It partly wore off, but the bean sprout suddenly wished he were still unfeeling.

The floor was cold and hard. His clothes felt like they were soaked through, and a breeze circulated the cramped space he was in. He wanted to call for help, but when he tried to open his mouth, a large piece of tape stopped him. Something that burned his wrists and ankles also kept him motionless. Allen's cursed arm was burning the most. Maybe it kept his innocence in check.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi stayed kneeled on the small balcony. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He was positively stunned. "A-Allen?" He tried calling out, as if the smaller exorcist would come to the balcony like nothing happened. But none of that really did happen.

For about another minute, the red-head stayed kneeled, his arms still waiting for someone to fall into. That is, until Leenali opened the door to the room with more force than necessary. "She's gone!" she screamed, meaning the other exorcist they had picked up. She was expecting Lavi and Allen to jump from her sudden outburst, but Lavi looked like he had just seen a ghost and Allen was nowhere to be found. "Where's Allen?" she whispered.

Lavi glanced at her with sad eyes. "Gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen tried to pull his arms free, but the burning increased. He whimpered from the intense heat. What a mistake that was. His voice had alarmed someone, or something, and it was coming towards the small room. He gasped when the sliding door was opened and light forced it's way through. He squinted his eyes and tried to make something out of the shadow blob in front of him.

"Oh, so you're awake?" Allen's heart skipped a beat, and he thought it almost stopped. He felt his body shiver. He knew that voice all to well. It was the voice of the one who once took his life.

He held his breath in, as if the monster wouldn't see him if he never breathed again. But he knew all too well that nothing ever got past the man in front of him. Tykki Mikk kneeled down beside the younger male, grinning with pleasure. "I fell in love with your extremely cute face ever since the first time I saw you on that train," he whispered. Allen had already sat himself up and was helplessly trying to get away. "And now, you're mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi cleaned himself up. He was fully dressed and as calmed down as he would get for a while. Even so, his hands were trembling, and they waited for the soft landing of a small, slender body. _Keep dreaming, lover boy. Instead of doing nothing, you have to go out and save him!_ He thought. His heart throbbed for the younger exorcist. But while going out to save Allen, they had to find the new exorcist, who seemed to be more trouble than expected.

Leenali happened to notice Lavi's change in attitude. She knew that he loved Allen, but she couldn't do anything to help him. Still, death happens all the time in the Black Order, and it had become more of a trend recently. The Millennium Earl was making more and more dangerous moves, giving him an upper hand. Even though there were exorcists to try and stop him, he always had a step ahead. Jumping twice and then stepping back. Now they were at more of a set back now that Allen was captured. They needed all the exorcists they could get.

The uncomfortable silence made Leenali fidget and it made her feel awkward. She wasn't used to this kind of silence when she was around Lavi. It wasn't normal. "If you're depressed the whole time, you won't be able to fight as strong as you would normally. That would make it harder for us to find Allen," she muttered, breaking the silence.

Lavi smiled thoughtfully. He understood what Leenali was trying to do, and she was right. He widened his smile until he was grinning ear to ear and then spoke as loudly as he could without yelling, "What are you talking about? Who's depressed?" Leenali smiled back at him, encouraged that he was really back to normal. But he wasn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen struggled not to cringe away from the Noah's touch. His arm was burning even more, it felt like it was on fire! His senses were becoming sharper now. He was both grateful and displeased. He turned away from Tykki and looked down at his feet. Of course they were bound, he knew that much. But whatever was keeping his hands and feet locked up was glowing red and green. The red looked like his blood (probably from trying to rip his hands out from the tight restriction. He could feel the cuts become deeper.), and the green looked like... his innocence!

The dark-skinned grinned and caressed Allen's face. He took hold of his chin and forced him to look at into his black eyes. "Feels like the power's being sucked right out of you, hmm? Bet that anesthesia wore off already. Does it hurt?" Tykki chuckled as if it were a joke. To him, it probably was.

Allen was tired. He didn't want to have to listen to Tykki joke about whatever he thought was just _so_ hilarious. All he could do was narrow his eyes at the laughing villain like he was some madman. Oh wait, he was.

"Oh! I forgot. I guess you can't talk to me with that," Tykki ripped off the large piece of tape and crumpled it into a ball, throwing it somewhere behind him. Allen would've felt the sting, but his arm felt like it was melting. It suddenly made him body sweat and his breathing got faster. He could barely open his mouth to speak.

"Wh-What is this?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late come back. Just went on vacation twice and hade a pile load of homework... I have to keep up on my social life people. Don't worry though. I didn't forget.

TBC... and it may just go up a rating. Woot, Woot!


End file.
